


More than a drop of wolf´s blood

by Prisioux



Series: Weird Westeros [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: A one shot with some prompts and suggestions received in the comment section of my fic " Ice, Fire and Everything in between."Here is the link if you wish to read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12905490/chapters/29483358It also works as a standalone one shot if you read the notes.ATTENTION: this work is basically PORN





	More than a drop of wolf´s blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asdfgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfgh/gifts), [king_tarstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_tarstark/gifts), [cxinsplokesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxinsplokesh/gifts), [francisvirus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=francisvirus), [ValeriaC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaC/gifts), [Linore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice, Fire and everything in between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905490) by [Prisioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux). 



> In this alternate universe: Aerys, Lord Steffon and Robert Baratheon dies on 278 A.C; everything changes  
> Rhaegar married Daenerys ( who was born in 278 A.C) and they had a son called Jaehaerys.  
> Jon is born out of Ashara Dayne ( around 282 A.C) and Ned Stark and is trueborn; Robb and Elia Stark are his siblings and they were raised at Stony Shore, a northern Keep.  
> Viserys ( born around 272 A.C) marries Arianne Martell first and second, Cersei Lannister( who was previously married to Ser Elbert Arryn)  
> Catelyn Tully is married to Lord Brandon Stark- they have Bran Stark and Sansa Stark ( 282, 283 A.C)  
> Benjen Stark did not join the NW- he was married to Lady Jonelle Cerwyn and granted Queenscrown in the New Gift. They had a son, Rickon Stark ( 284) and, after she dies, Benjen married Val the wildling.
> 
> Pairings:  
> Catelyn x Brandon Stark - 1) The Wolf and the Red Haired Girl  
> Jon x Walda Frey- 2) The Wolf and the Weasel´s granddaughter and 6) The Wolf eats his apricot tart (Cxinsplokesh and francisvirus)  
> Catelyn x Jon - 3) Red gets herself another wolf ( Jon x Catelyn) ( suggested by king_tarstark)  
> Jon x Daenerys- 4) The Dragon and the Wolf  
> Brandon Stark x Ros - 5) Brandon Stark and his Bride of Ice  
> Viserys x Pregnant Daemon Sand x Pregnant Cersei Lannister- 7 ) Bonus: Viserys and his two baby mothers ( prompted by Asdfgh)

1) **The Wolf and the Red Haired Girl ( Catelyn x Brandon Stark)**

 

Brandon Stark made sure to spend at least one hour sparring with the members of his Guard when he had no other commitments. His favorite nephew, Jon, would sometimes come close to defeat him, but Brandon was broader, older and meaner than the young man. 

Jon was only four and ten and was already bringing great honour to House Stark; he had been recently knighted in the Red Keep due to his heroic saving of Queen Daenerys. No longer after he returned to The North, Lord Stark summoned his nephew to Winterfell, where he was currently employed as member of his Guard.

 _He could have been my son with the Lady Ashara, had father not made me marry that fish...Ashara´s plump mouth around my cock... I bet she would suck and drink from me until the last drop._  But Brandon was saddled with _Catelyn Tully_ of all women, a Lady so worried about doing her duty that found no joy in it.

Brandon was man of superlatives; it never ceased to amaze him how they had managed to have the worst possible relationship Winterfell had ever witnessed.

Catelyn was a beautiful woman, nobody could deny that, but she lacked fire, passion, intensity; in short, she lacked all the things Brandon craved. Had he been as dull as his middle brother Ned and less the wolf he was, Brandon was sure he would eventually get used to the insipid couplings, that he would be sated by this woman spreading her legs for him on occasion, allowing his seed to take root as she stayed there, unmovable in bed ...Brandon imagined he would eventually love that fish and long for her shy looks and the blush of her cheeks as he kissed her good night, if only he was as dutiful as Ned.

There were other things worse than Catelyn Tully, Brandon told himself. He could have been married to poor Lady Jonelle Cerwyn for instance. When he urged his younger brother, Benjen, to marry the sad daughter of their neighbor, Brandon counted on their unhappiness; it pained him to be the only man of the family unlucky in his marital bed if he was to be honest and he bet Benjen  would join him in his misery.

But no, Benjen surprised everybody by becoming friends with the plain looking woman and soon they settled into that comfortable kind of noble marriage where the husband would stray when outside his Keep´s walls and the wife would overlook his indiscretions, lovingly managing his Castle and raising his children.

Brandon sighted; only his Barbrey understood and accepted him as he was. She knew Brandon to be a capable Lord, a loving father and dutiful husband. Despite his northern upbringing, he took pains not to have bastards running around Winterfell out of respect for his wife, The Lady Fish, and how the woman thanked him? tby only giving him a daughter and a weakling of a son…

 _Bran...that stupid boy, falling from that Tower, never to walk again._ Brandon Strak was not guilty of his son´s folly. Climbing walls and towers was an unbecoming activity for a lordling after all. If much, the fault of the accident was Catelyn´s, failing yet again at her job.

Brandon was more than  within his rights to seek the warmth of his mistress embrace; everybody knew fishes to be cold blooded animals and he was a wolf.

Now _even_ his younger brother had a much better wife than Bradon. The wildling Val was a vision; he would wadger that bedding Val every night more than made up for all those years Benjen had to sleep with Lady Jonelle. Val was obviously very skilled in the arts of seduction, being from beyond the wall where people were less inhibited, he reasoned.

  _Mayhaps it is not even frowned upon for her to sleep with her husband´s brother...by the Old Gods and the New, mayhaps it is even part of their traditions?_

Brandon supposed it would not hurt him if he _tried._ He followed Val to the stables and asked to see her “ hidden dagger”, the one she kept between her tights, with a seductive smile. The woman made no reply; she just disappeared atop a horse before he could make his move.

Well, Brandon was a bit _drunk_ and found it hilarious that he had scared the Lady Val with his obvious virility.

_I might try again at a later time._

Lord Stark considered what to do next; Ned and Benjen were around the Castle working with Maester Flowers on something he had completely forgotten; Lady Ashara was spending time with the children, reading books and instructing Elia on needlepoint and he had already wrote all the letters that needed to be sent by raven that day.

Wintertown was always an option, but they had not brought any new girl Brandon could use lately and he was bored with the present selection.

Then a wicked thought crossed his mind.

_Catelyn is available…_

 Brandon found her in the Sept, lightning candles before a statue. _Typical._ “ My dear wife...are you asking the Mother to bless us with another child?”

 She did not even spare Brandon a look. “You are mistaken, my Lord; I pray now for the Maiden, to protect our daughter .”

Brandon never cared much for the New Gods and always confused one with the other; Catelyn had tried to tell him the differences between the many faces of the Seven, but she soon realized he had no interest in her religion - in _her_ for that matter- and stopped trying long ago.

He had half a mind of taking Catelyn right there, before her Gods, but he knew she would cry and make a scene and it would look bad on him. Nonetheless, the _idea_ of defiling her on sacred ground had already insinuated itself inside his head. Brandon would not allow his Lady Fish to swim away from him and his carnal needs: “ Would you give me the pleasure of joining me at the Godswood?there is something I must show you, my Lady…”

Catelyn by now knew of her Lord Husband´s predilections and attempted to avoid what could possibly turn to be one of the most humiliating days of her life; however, Lord Stark _owned_ her and Catelyn could not deny him his husband´s rights:

“ Very well, my Lord…” she said while giving him her hand.

Brandon smiled. _Oh, such a dutiful, honourable Lady you are!_ He would be teaching Catelyn a lesson today, one that she should have learned a long time ago: whatever he wanted, he got it.

Catelyn never liked the goodswood and everytime she had to attend a ceremony there, she looked even more stiff and uncomfortable than her usual self. This time it was not different ; her obvious discomfort actually suited  Lord Stark´s intentions well : “ Kneel before me, Catelyn...you are before the Gods... _My Gods_ …”

Ever the obedient, Catelyn bent her knees, falling before her husband, the carved face on the heart tree witnessing the whole scene.

“ Long time ago, the First Men would offer human sacrifices to the tree...my Gods are cruel, Catelyn. But I am not a cruel man and it is not death that we will offer today, but life, the seed of life…”  

After this announcement, Catelyn looked positively scared.

“ Open your mouth, Cat.” Brandon demanded,  already unlacing his breeches.

His cock was half hard; to prevent Catelyn from saying anything, Brandon simply stuck his whole length inside her mouth at once; she gasped for air:

“Relax you damm throat...this...now breath with your nose...good girl…” Her passivity in sex, something that he had always hated, was perfect for what they were doing now. Catelyn did as she was told, but frozen as she was, it would be impossible for her to perform the act, so Brandon solved the problem by vigorously fucking her mouth, which was incredibly pleasurable. The fact that she remained the whole time there, taking all that he was giving her without even moving, made Catelyn _perfect_ for the job.

“You mouth should always be around my cock, Cat…” and this was the last complete sentence Brandon uttered. Soon, he was breaking up in a thousand pieces.

His wife was cold, but her mouth was warm and her throat, deep. “mmm...fuck...mmm...I am...so...close…” Brandon tilted her head and removed his member from her mouth, spilling his seed all over the heart tree, finally offering his “sacrifice” to the Old Gods.

 Brandon was very satisfied with himself as he looked back at Catelyn; she was crying.

“ Ah, don´t be like that...you must thank me for not taking you at the Sept. My Gods were never prudes; this was a good thing, Catelyn. You should be proud of yourself: you done well. I am impressed.”

 The last part- Brandon being _impressed_ by her- made her tears dry up. Catelyn knew the man; there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was telling the truth!

“ Are you really... _impressed_?” she asked, still unsure of what she had heard.

 “Yes, I am. Very few can do what you just did and even professionals struggle with it. I know you were afraid, but Catelyn...that is all that I ever wanted from this marriage. While I cannot promise you I will be ever faithfull...I wish us both to be happy with each other.” Brandon offered his hand to Catelyn and, in a unprecedented sweet gesture, he kissed her forehead: “ Come; let's discuss how we can improve our life in private.”

 

***

Brandon poured a goblet of wine for Catelyn and himself as she was still a bit nervous and he needed her to be relaxed and alert to understand what he was about to offer: “My friendship with Prince Viserys and long stay at King's Landing opened my eyes for many things. I always had some...preferences when it came to women, but I never really put a name on the things I wanted to do. Whores have their limits and Barbrey...well, she wants to please me, but our relationship evolved in a different manner. She was not a natural for what I am about to propose, so we stopped playing a long time ago.”

He explained Catelyn that her dutiful nature had always ennerved him in bed; but now after the Godswood incident, Brandon concluded it should not be a deterrent for an interesting sexual life. Quite the contrary really: Brandon wanted to use her willingness to please and passivityin their couplings.

What he proposed, in other words, was new possibility for both to explore.

 _Submission_  was something that excited him tremendously, he said.

One night over drinks, Brandon had spoken with Prince Viserys about the young man´s experiences during his travels in Essos, and the conversation turned to discussion over the game of domination/ submission: there was a whole culture of it in Lys, the silver haired man said. Some sex slaves were trained in dominating their owners while others, in totally submitting to them. There was a wide range of toys, sexual games and practices of different degrees of obscenity the players would engage and, while Brandon would like to experiment everything, Catelyn needed to be introduced first to the idea and agreed to it; only when she was prefectly comfortable, Brandon would take things to a different level.

For now, Catelyn listened; when Brandon was over, she started asking him questions: “ You want me to always address you as my Lord in bed and obey your instructions without discussion; if I do not follow, you will punish me?”

“Correct.”

 “And you will strive to...give me pleasure ?”

“Yes. It has to be good for the both of us...if so, you will be looking forward to our couplings and your pretense of compliance will actually turn into real acceptance.”

“If I accept your terms, you will cease to shame me in public by pursuing other women...and conduct yourself in a respectful manner towards your good sisters?”

“Only if you start to dress yourself more favorably and act more freely in social events. You are a beautiful woman, Catelyn and I am vain. Lady Ashara and Lady Val are desired by other men not only because they are beautiful, but their spirits are filled with joy. I wish you to be desired by other men too; you are, in many ways, as beautiful as both my good sisters, but you hide in your misery. It is a cycle you need to break: you are miserable, and you look and behave miserable and , because of that, I have no wish to be around you or to be nice to you.”

Catelyn weightened her options. She could hold on to her pride and tell Brandon to continue living his life in the way that pleased him and leave her alone _or_ she could accept his proposition, forgive him for his past grievances and reap the benefits of a happier union.

What really surprised Catelyn was that Brandon was giving _her_ the choice; he was not simply telling her what he wanted her to do. They were making this decision _together_.

“Yes, Brandon...we...we should try.” she said shyly.

“Good choice, Cat! Now I recommend you ask Lady Ashara and Val for assistance in your new wardrobe. You have the tendency of isolating yourself in your duties and you must now strive to be a friend of theirs...share bedtime secrets mayhaps? Gods, Catelyn, you need all the help you can have and it is not a bad thing to ask for it! You see how I always call Ned to Winterfell? Well, it is because I know my limitations and he is my brother; it is his Duty to help me. Ashara and Val are your sisters; they should help you become a better Lady Stark!”

 

***

Catelyn did not lose time and called Ashara and Val for tea that afternoon. Benjen´s wife was the daughter of a Chieftain of the Free Folk, and was raised to both design and sew her own clothes. She had already spent some time with Winterfell seamstress for her new wardrobe, but the clothes she was dressing were already lovely in its rustic beauty.

Ashara, on the other hand, dressed in a more provocative fashion. Probably because she was so natural and comfortable in her own skin, Ashara was never vulgar. Her dresses were made not to flaunt, but to enhance her already legendary beauty and she was more than happy to be giving Catelyn advice on how to dress to both impress herself and others: “You must adapt the northern styles to the southern way of dressing; this is what I did when I moved here. At the beginning, if I am not mistaken, you attempted the same, but you reverted to the dresses you wore at Riverrun after Sansa was born. The real secret is to blend things. Whatever makes you feel both beautiful and protected. Your hair, for instance: this shade of red is very rare. I would use it down...you could still braid and style the upper half in a southern fashion while keeping the bottom half down, like northerners do.”

Val concurred: “ You are kissed by fire, Catelyn. I met a Spearwife named Ygritte once that had hair as red as yours and she was never lacking for company.”

They worked on Catelyn's existing dresses. The necklines were lowered some centimeters, to the limit Catelyn deemed acceptable. She would now wear scarfs and cover herself with shals instead of layering two dresses : “ It is not that cold yet, Catelyn; trust me, I am from Dorne and it is perfectly fine to show some skin still. Leave the underdresses for Winter. “

The colours were also all wrong according to both Val and Ashara. After they had changed one dress to their new specifications, they send most of the remaining ones to be dyed in more lively colours before they were also to be remodeled.

When Bran saw his mother, he was quick to pay her compliments: “ You look stunning, mother. Even father will like.”

The best, however, was the reaction she got from her husband; a long, lustful look and a genuine smile.

 

***

It took Brandon six moon turns to convince Catelyn to try it, but now that he had properly worked her asshole to fit him, his wife wanted nothing more than to be fucked from behind:

“ Red...you are such a filthy whore…” he said as soon as his cock was sheathed inside, the sweet almond oil he used to make the job easier filling his lungs with its scent. Brandon decided to stick one finger into her vagina, to see how much his wife enjoyed his ass play.

What he find there made him proud: “ Your cunt is so wet...so fucking _wet_...you like this, don´t you, Red?”

“Yes, my Lord...please…”

Oh, how much he loved when she begged him…” Please what, Red...tell me what you want…”

“Your cock, my Lord...please...fuck me both ways.”

Brandon took a deep breath; they had been blessed by the Old Gods. His sacrifice, something that had been born out of his need to humiliate Catelyn, had actually saved their marriage. The woman begging him for more of his cock was an insatiable sex hungry slut of the higher magnitude. Catelyn would suck him dry in the mornings, insistto be taken in his solar after lunch and still be full of energy for an intense nightly sex marathon in her chambers.

She moaned, wailed, screamed and came every single time.

He would still see Barbrey from time to time and visit the brothel at Wintertown, but those escapades _paled_ in comparison with what Brandon had available at home. He would have altogether left both his mistress and his whores for Catelyn if not for fear of her growing too conceited. It was a good thing for Catelyn to _think_ she had competition, he reasoned, when in fact she had _none._

Brandon would gladly stop seeking other beds if Red would ask him to.

Brandon loved how manipulative Catelyn could be, using her cunt as leverage. It was a bitch move, he knew, but when she conditioned the access to the last bastion of virginity in her body to the marriage between Sansa and Robb, to provide heirs of Stark and Tully blood for Winterfell while their son Bran ruled The North, he was _happy_ to oblige.

Jon Stark had always been his first choice, being his favorite nephew and a national hero, one of the youngest Knights the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen, but now that things changed, he could no longer be his heir. 

When Brabrey approached him with proof that Lord Bolton had indeed allowed his bastard to murder his heir, Brandon saw it as an opportunity to provide Jon with vast and better lands. Stony Shore, despite the renovations and excellent management of Ned, was a small Keep. Most of its wealth depended upon  taxes paid by ships coming from Bear Island to transport timber to Lannisport; it would never grow to be a as rich as White Harbour, for it was located on the wrong side of the coast.

Because he wished to continue championing Jon, Brandon sent the boy to lead his troops against House Bolton. Winterfell needed to be defended and he stayed behind with a great contingent of soldiers, as the bastard Ramsay Snow had been still missing. Brandon, in fact, had just returned from his encounter with the ridiculously ugly spawn of Roose Bolton, his wretched head now decorating the main gate of his Castle.

Brandon slapped Catelyn´s ass cheeks as he removed his cock from her anus and, with one final move, buried inside her dripping wet cunt: “ Red...I will be eating you...cunt to ass...ass to cunt...and I want to come on your tits…or would you wish to drink the wolf´s milk?”

This had become their favorite part: decide where he would spend his seed. Catelyn would always prefer to drink his cum- she said it was delicious and would call it Wolf's milk- but she was trained to submit to Brandon´s will. In all honesty, he would sometimes change his mind after he allowed her to beg for her choice.

Presently, Brandon wished to see how Catelyn would react: would she be a good girl and let him have his way or would her inner bitch emerge and convince him otherwise?

“My Lord...I am here to please you.” She managed to say, her hands trying to push Brandon even deeper inside of her.

“Not...what...I asked” He managed to grunt. “Beg me for my seed or turn around and show me your tits, Red...my order is for you to choose.”

His whore of a wife did not disappoint; she wanted to suck him off again, not minding he had just fucked her ass. _Damn, she probably wants to taste herself, this crazy slut Lord Tully tried to pass off as Lady._

Catelyn- _Red_ \- pleaded with her Master: “ Please, my Lord...I am thirsty! I need more of the wolf's milk.”

“You have my leave...NOW…”

She was quick and disantleged herself from his cock effortlessly. Brandon had ordered a new and huge bed for their nightly activities, already planning on bringing some whores to play with them. He looked forward to see what Red would ask of him to accept the suggestion. The bitch knew she had Brandon wrapped around her little finger; there was nothing he would deny her.

The warmth of her lips on his cock, Brandon came almost immediately; Red drank the whole thing till the last drop, as if it was the best vintage she had ever tasted it.

“Good girl!”

 

***

**2)The Wolf and the Weasel´s granddaughter ( Jon x Walda Frey)**

 

Jon Stark was made Lord of the now called Wolfsfort. As House Stark feared the repercussions of granting yet another valuable piece of land to another Stark, Ned offered to give up the lordship of Stony Shore and act as Castellan to his own son. Brandon liked the idea and accepted it immediatly; Ned had explained he and Ashara would not be having more sons and were looking forward to retire and mayhaps even travel the known world after their daughter, Elia, married Lord Robert Arryn.

Lord Stark then granted Stony Shore to his longtime guard Jory Cassel, who had showed great valour in battle, and married him off to a woman from the First Flints Mountain Clan.

After Sansa turned four and ten, she returned to Winterfell and married her cousin, Robb, newly made a Knight by Lord Bronze Yohn Royce. The ceremony was held both at the Sept and the Godswood.

Prince Viserys was Regent since Queen Daenerys and King Rhaegar were travelling again to Essos, so no member of the Royal Family was in attendance, but Lord Tully and his heir, Ser Edmure, came all the way from Riverrun. Sansa had become a favorite of her Lord Grandfather and Catelyn was seeking to repair the strained relationship between Brandon and her family, as her husband had not given them a good impression when he stayed at Riverrun some years prior.

Bran, once again, spoiled things: he decided to run away from home during the wedding festivities.

Lord Stark had half a mind to leave him be, but his wife was beyond herself and he foolishly decided to play hero for her and enlisted Benjen to go track the boy.

Before he left to follow the lead of Lady Meera Reed, who believed both Bran and her brother Jojen were going to a cave of some entity called Three Eyed Raven, Ned sought Brandon in his Solar: “ Brother, you have changed in the last year and for the best. You did us a great service to extinguish  House Bolton while also defending Winterfell and is now leading your men to find your son. I pray nothing happens, but…”

“You want to speak about succession. It is pretty simple Ned: you refused to allow me the honour of having Jon as heir when I asked you to and Catelyn reminded me that the next generation of House Stark must have Tully blood. Robb already consummated the marriage to Sansa and they will be providing the heirs Brandon needs. If I am not to return, Robb and Sansa will be next in line for Winterfell. You will stay and help them rule the North. I am leaving my will behind and...some other papers too. I believe you know which papers I am referring to?”

Ned nodded; Brandon was his Liege and he was doing what he thought it was best. Jon, however, would not like it.

 

***

“Fat Walda Frey? I am to marry Fat Walda Frey?” Jon screamed at his father; he was shocked at the revelation. They rode to Stony Shore to assist in rebuffing the Ironborn and because he suggested they offer their assistance to the Riverlands as House Frey was to fall to the invaders and only now had his Father revealed that his late uncle, Brandon, had already agreed to honour the betrothal between Houses Frey and Bolton.

“Lord Frey was rather insistent Walda to be the next Lady of the Wolfs Fort. Your uncle, for what is worth, drove a hard bargain; the dowry is her weight, half in silver and  half in gold, now that she is to be marrying a Stark…”

 _No, no...I am not marrying Walda Frey...they are traitors of King Rhaegar...of Queen Daenerys._ But Jon was now a Lord and he knew full well that bethrotals could not be broken so easily without consequences. House Frey was notoriously self serving; they would seek revenge and reparation if Jon was to take another bride.

Ned Stark was all about honour and duty, but he had married for love; he wished his son would have the same luxury. “ Mayhaps...if we prove to Lord Tully that House Frey is indeed planning on betraying the Riverlands as Greyjoy implied...then you could break the betrothal as punishment for their actions.”

Jon thought as much; for what Theon Greyjoy had said, the Ironborn were attempting to reclaim the Kingdom of Isle and Rivers. House Frey counted with four thousand swords. Greyjoy said Seaguard had fallen and that he was _sure_ House Frey would be even easier.

This only meant one thing: that Lord Walder Frey had something to gain for not fighting the Ironborn, for giving in to them.

Jon prepared a trap for the old weasel and was much pleased when he fell for it: by conditioning the passage of the Northern Troops coming to the assistance of their neighbors to the fulfillment of the betrothal agreement between Houses Frey and Bolton, Lord Frey was already forsaking the sacred Oaths he took and betraying House Tully in their hour of need.

Jon sent Ser Gendry Stone with the proof and was just _too_ glad when word came from White Harbour that Lord Tully would be leading his men to his northern borders and wished to meet Lord Jon Stark at the Twins. Robb and Sansa were eager for Jon to fight alongside the riverlanders in the war south as it would both help protect their borders from further attacks and show House Targaryen they remained loyal to their cause.

Jon would lead their troops, as Robb, Ned and Benjen were needed in The North; he was also more experienced in dealing with the men from the South, having spent  time on the Reach, Dorne and the Crownlands, whereas Robb stayed mostly in The Vale for his training.

But he would have to play Walder Frey´s game for the time being, until Lord Tully made his move; he had not returned to Winterfell and was closer to the Twins than Lord Tully, who still had to rally his men. He would be arriving mayhaps a couple of days ahead of his allies and had to...court Walda in the meantime.

His Father, in a rare display of humour, said to Jon: “ Mayhaps you will find the Frey girl to be of your liking after all…”

 _Unless she has silver hair and violet eyes, I doubt it_. Jon thought with himself.

***

Lord Jon Stark was introduced to his intended with the subtlery that House Frey was known: Lord Walder made sure they were left to their own devices for an inordinate amount of time with the excuse they needed to "get to know one another", possibly expecting Jon to compromise the terribly healthy Walda and marry her before he was to leave for war. Much to Old Walder Frey´s displeasure, Jon was quite insistent on only wedding the girl after he was to return from Stoney Sept. _Luckily, by then, Lord Tully has already dealt with House Frey and I will not be bound to honour this ridiculous agreement._

Jon had killed so many Ironborn, but he feared there were still some in hidding; his stay at the Twins was filled with anxiety and doubt.

While he expected to hate the Frey girl, Jon was surprised to see that Walda had her charms; for starters, she was obviously enamoured with him and would blush every time he looked at her, which Jon found cute. Walda was visibly pleased with her frame and looks and not awkward in the slightest; she moved like a dancer, despite all that extra weight, and her laughter was contagious.

Unfortunately, Walder Frey would never spend much coin and consideration to women's education; Walda was quite ignorant of many topics Jon had mentioned; an intelligent conversation with her was impossible, so Jon sought to...entertain himself in other ways: “ Should I kiss you, my Lady?”

Walda beamed at the suggestion; Jon offered her his hand and they stood up. He feared one of her uncles... brothers ... cousins? - that family was seriously confusing- would jump at them and feign displeasure at seeing her being kissed or worse, demand he marry her on the spot for dishonouring Walda. To avoid that  Jon would be using Walda to bar the door instead.

He pinned her against said door- left unbarred to “ protect” her honour- and touched his lips against hers. The simplest show of physical affection and Walda responded with such intensity that had Jon fear for his life. She stuck her tongue down his mouth and started to rub herself against him; Jon could not help but to get aroused by this. Walda was not a skilled kisser, but an eager one; she more than made up with enthusiasm. And she was a quick learner, always matching Jon and taking his lead as they engaged in a very hot and completely unashamed make out session.

Walda did not object when Jon pulled out her breasts from the dress. _It will be easy to pull them back if somebody comes knocking_. They were glorious: big, round, pinky and begging to be sucked, the nipples already hardened by the touch of his fingers. “ Do not make noise, my Lady...lest your cousins come here and we need to stop before I make you cum. ” Jon said sternly; Walda nodded.

He proceeded to claim those breasts furiously. Jon sucked her right nipple while massaging the left breast, her hands stroking his head as he intensified the pressure of him milking her for their mutual pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined Walda, her breasts swollen with mother´s milk, and wished, for a tiny second, that she had been heavy with his child; his Lady mother had a hard time weaning Jon, she would say, and he would like very much to be reminded of the taste someday.  

Walda was enjoying Jon´s attentions very much; he would alternate between both breasts and smiled when noticed she liked when he went really rough. As she was wearing a rather low neckline, Jon was careful not to leave marks on the skin to be left uncovered.

_Is she a maiden?_

Jon supposed Walda _was_ and , in this case, he should be vigilant in his efforts to leave the young woman unspoiled. He knew there were ways to use his fingers and make her reach completion without actually taking her maiden´s gift. _We do not have much time._  Lord Tully would be arriving in the morrow and this was his last chance to play with this sweet honey cake .

Walda was growing on Jon. _Pity_...if _you only had silver hair..._

Jon lifted her skirts and waited; she said nothing, so he continued. Walda was naked underneath and, as aroused as she was, spread her legs for Jon her own accord. With one hand, he started to dance around her folds, caressing the thick hair around her sex and, as the place was soaked, he easily slip two fingers inside, not going too deep, but deep enough to prepare Walda for, one day, make a Lord a very happy man.

Her breathing was now so heavy...Jon feared she would moan too loudly if she was to come on his fingers alone. Poor Walda had a squeaky voice and obviously, not an ounce of self control. So Jon kissed her again to prevent this exquisite spiced honey biscuit from bringing their illicit encounter to the attention of her grasping family.

Needing some relief for his very hard member, Jon unlaced his breeches and placed her hand on his cock, teaching Walda how to strock it the way that pleased him. Once she learned the pace he was more accustomed to, Jon resumed his ministrations…

 _Walda has talent...she will take to sex like a duck to water._ Soon, it was Jon who was on the verge of losing his control. He had to be quick; rather abruptly, he took Waldar´s hand off his cock and stopped fingering her. _Fuck, her breasts are still out_. He gestured for her to cover herself, which she did in record time, while Jon went to the next window , cock in hand; he looked down and, seeing that nobody was there to ask why it was raining cum out of the sudden, Jon let go and , with a final grunt, released all that accumulated seed at once.

 _By the Old Gods and the New, how good this felt._ Jon laced his breeches once more and returned to the seat; Walda was already there, looking flushed and satisfied with herself. _Poor thing...I shall not give her much hope.”_ My Lady, do you understand what we did here is to be a secret? I have not dishonoured you and while I do not see as wrong two adults pleasuring each other, you are still an unmarried maiden and what transpired in this room was a sign of my lack of control. I apologise.”

This was not what she wanted to hear, Jon realized: “ Have I...displeased you, my Lord? We are betrothed, soon I will be your Lady wife.”

Jon fought the urge of rolling his eyes; Walda needed reassurance that she indeed had a place in his heart, but he had no intention of marrying this alluring Apricot Tart: “ My Lady, you did nothing wrong. In fact, I am thankful and flattered by your attentions and I would like to think your also enjoyed. It is true that we are negotiating a betrothal yes, but we are in the middle of a war and things do change. I, for conce, might not return from Stoney Sept alive. As I told your grandfather, I cannot wed you and bed you at this moment. I will not leave a widow behind...if I return to the Twins after all is said and done, then I will be in position to take you.” _Well, actually, in all probability I will be taking the next ship to the White Harbour and never set foot here again._ “ You are delightful, my Lady, but a Lord must be responsible and sensible in those things. “

 

***

As Jon predicted, Lord Tully arrived in the morrowand he was looking for blood.

House Frey was no more; Lord Jon Stark and Tully were discussing how to handle the survivors; many would be sent to The wall, the women and children, to their maternal Houses with enough provisions for their future and Jon suggested Lord Tully to divide the Lordship into two Knightly Houses, to diminish the possible future influence of any Lord of The Crossing.

He also suggested to marry the new Masters to daughters of House Frey. Lord Tully approved of the plan: “Roslin and Arwyn Frey are of age, pretty enough girls and daughters of the Old Weasel that I personally approve of; they could be given in marriage to the new Lords of the Twins…”

“My apologies, my Lord...I must confess I was expecting that Lady Walda be granted a husband and be allowed to remain in the only House she has ever known. House Stark will not accept a bride from a traitorous House, but Lady Walda was promised a husband nevertheless…”

Lord Tully accepted the suggestion and Lady Walda was married off to one of the Commanders of the Golden Company named Tristan Rivers after Daemon Blackfyre bent the knee to Queen Daenerys Targaryen two moon turns after Jon said his final goodbyes to the sweet and caring young woman. Master Tristan changed his name to Blackrivers in honour of the man who made him a landed Knight and soon Lady Walda Blackrivers was providing her husband with enough offspring to fill their Halls.

 

***

**3) Red gets herself another wolf ( Jon x Catelyn)**

Lord Jon Stark caught the eye of the newly widowed Queen after she burnt Stoney Sept and ended the High Sparrow Rebellion. They both understood their relationship needed time to progress and that war was not the appropriate environment for a liason. She was a Queen, mother to a three years old King and would need to spend at least ten years in King's Landing. There were many obstacles, but Jon assured her he would wait; regradless, she could not give him her word they would announce their betrothal soon, as Winter was coming and another war was to be fought.

When Lord Euron Greyjoy asked for her hand, the matter of a political alliance arose; Daenerys would rather marry Jon, but when the Crow's Eye managed to control one of her unclaimed dragons and gave her an ultimatum, Daenerys had to send Jon away to deal with the situation without further complications. Jon was a complication, he had to admit: “ I will not marry the man, but I must be free for him to think I will, before I find a way to eliminate him while my son is safe and without the need of killing one of my dragons. “

He understood; Jon also understood there was a possibility that Daenerys would actually  end up marrying Euron or another. He went North to wait for her final decision and found a letter waiting for him at Winterfell from Lady Allyria. Jon had wrote her when news came she was a widow and  now his aunt was initiating a correspondence with him.

And when Lady Catelyn Stark, the widow of his uncle, paid his chambers nightly visits, Jon could not believe his luck. _The most beautiful woman in the world wants to marry me...her second in beauty wants to bed me...and now the most stunning red haired wants to , in her own words- fuck me senseless -before she is off to White Harbour to marry a sour looking Lord. By the old Gods and the New, how this can become even better?_

Oh, the former Lady Stark was sure to show Jon that things could ever get _better._ Catelyn was a revelation. No wonder his uncle had been in her thrall for the last couple of years; Catelyn- or Red as she preferred to be called in bed- was insatiable.

Red had been planning to use Jon as her sex toy since the day he arrived, he realized. Sansa was the titular Lady Stark, but Catelyn was the one managing the Keep. Brandon died fighting white walkers on his way back from the Three Eyed Raven cave; only Benjen survived to tell the story. Jojen Reed had died, he said, but Bran was still alive, in a sense. It had been a shock to Catelyn, but then, her whole life had been not what she had expected and, all in all, she knew deep inside that Bran never really wanted to be Lord of Winterfell.

Seeing in Jon some of the wolf's blood she had grown to love, Catelyn provided him with chambers that were connected to hers by a secret passage. She allowed him the courtesy of not visiting in the first night, as Jon was tired from his travels, but on the second night of his stay, she could barely contain her lust and after secretly flirting with Jon during supper, Red appeared in his chambers,  dressed in a very provocative see through gown: “ Now it is time for you to remind me how is to be taken by a wolf.” Red announced as she moved to the center of the bed, all in fours, and _presented_ herself to Jon, as if she were a bitch in heat.

 _I already fucked an aunt by blood, I supposed fucking an aunt by marriage is an improvement?_ The tip of Jon´s cock was already leaking pre cum, but he wanted to have a taste of Red before claiming that cunt as his and when his tongue licked her from south to north, Red whimpered. He knew what she wanted it, but wanted to hear from her lips: “ What do you want, _Aunt_?”

“Your big, fat cock inside me, _nephew_.” Jon gave it to Red at once, slamming his very angry member inside without mercy; he wanted to make her cry and come at the same time, he decided, so he rapidly built up a very hard and steady pace for his thrusts, her moans of pleasure guiding him to, somehow, always increase the speed and intensity , until they were both sweaty and panting together.

Jon fucked her ass, mouth, breasts...he smeared his seed all over Red´s body and licked every inch of it and yet, the woman had not cried. Yes, she had come many times, incredibly responsive as she was, but there was something she craved still and Jon had not been able to give to her, much to his shame.

They spoke between fucks; Red explained how Brandon had guessed the things she really liked and taught her to accept this side of her personality. She confessed they had been painfully unhappy before the day Brandon took her to the godswoods and gave her a choice. “ He was selfish...he would only take and not offer anything in return. Brandon only changed when I agreed to submit to his games and he only came to love me- and I , him- when we both realized we enjoyed each other in bed.” Red turned into Catelyn Stark before Jon´s eyes, speaking candidly and fondly of Brandon, her beloved husband. “The only thing I ressent now is that he died; how am I supposed to go through life without his touch? I am to marry Lord Baratheon and yet...there is so many things I still crave…”

This was the opening Jon was waiting: “ Red...we have another night  before you are to leave for White Harbour. I vow not to judge you...tell me what you crave and I will see that you get it. I so vow.”

Now Jon could understand how Red had so obviously become the force behind Lord Stark´s last years, using sex and manipulation as weapons : _Oh, she is good...she lead me to say offer her exactly what she wanted._

He found that he did not care in the least that Red was such a shrewd slut.

“Oh...well...Lord Stark had promised me we would...have company.” Red said, already reaching for Jon´s cock. “ he said there was a red haired whore at Wintertown called Ros...that he wished us to become intimate...and I suggested he would invite a friend of his...someone he trusted, as I wanted to be taken by two men, one for my cunt and the other for my ass.”

Jon´s heart started racing and his cock was rock hard again: “ Red...you are a very special Lady, do you know that?”

 

***

Jon woke up very early that day; Red had barely allowed him the chance to sleep and he decided he would take a long nap in the afternoon to build enough stamina  needed for making Red cry from pleasure.

Jory Cassel was visiting from Stony Shore; he owned his new status as a Lord to the late Brandon Stark and was known for enjoying a good time at the brothel . His wife was left behind defending their Keep, so Jory was free to spend his nights as he saw fit.

The Lord of the Wolf Fort knocked on Jory´s door that morning: “ May I come in, Jory? There is a rather...peculiar request I am about to make. I trust you will not speak about this to anyone, even if you do not agree to join me in this...quest.”

Jon was nervous and excited about the prospect of sharing Red with Jory. They had both served as Guards to Lord Stark when he was alive and Jon noticed how Jory seemed to find the _new and improved_ Lady Catelyn very attractive, but it was another thing entirely to sit and explain what their former Liege had promised his Lady wife and how they both could see that this shared dream  would come true.

Jon needn´t fear: Jory did not need much convincing. In fact, he offered to go and get Ros himself. As a former guard, Jory knew how to sneak the whore in and out of Winterfell without anybody even noticing what was happening on Red´s chambers; they would not soil Lady Catelyn´s honour while tending to Red´s lust and they swore secrecy, agreeing they would pay Ros handsomely for her silence.

As Jory left to negotiate the terms with Ros, Jon knocked on Lady Catelyn´s solar to inform her it was all set for tonight.

Red was very, _very_ happy; so happy indeed that she celebrated the occasion by sucking Jon´s cock and drinking every drop of his cum like it was honeyed milk. Jon had just ejaculated in her mouth, but he could swear he got hard again as Red, his seed dripping from the corner of her lips, said in a very husky and sensual voice: “There is no better way of breaking the fast in my opinion; you taste just divine, _nephew_. “

Jon had arrived at Winterfell with his heart almost broken; he loved Daenerys and could not imagine himself marrying to any other. It would be his Duty, to further his line, but Daenerys, he knew, was the one for him. This whole madness with Red was just what he needed not to be sulking around Winterfell and pinning over the Queen Mother, waiting like a puppy for her summons.

Before they started, Red explained she had been trained to be submissive, but only to a certain extent: she was incredibly adept at following instructions and she urged all three of her partners to be vocal about what they wanted of her, and was accepting of any punishments they deemed appropriate if she was ever to disobey them, but what she really craved and wished was to be rewarded by her good behavior and told how good she was. “ and I dare say Lord Stark was very generous and had spoiled me quite a bit.”

Jon could not have agreed more; he had the suspicion that the whole betrothal with Walda Frey had been Lady Catelyn´s doing, as it was common knowledge that the marriage between Sansa and Robb had been her idea.

_And yet, I cannot be mad at Red...for she has such a talented tongue. But today, I will make her cry!_

Red served her partners the best Arbor Gold and , raising her goblet, proposed a toast: “ To Lord Brandon Stark, who died defending The North from White Walkers before he could share me with another man and woman as he had so many times wished!”

“To Lord Brandon Stark” the three of them answered before drinking from their cups; when they finished, Jon assumed the role of domineering Alpha, gesturing for Jory to sit in a nearby chair and, turning to both women, he addressed the former Lady Stark: “ Red, go to bed and pleasure our beautiful Ros orally...you are not to stop until Jory and I are satisfied. Do you understand, girl?”

“Yes, my Lord.”  Red said with a not so disguised smile on her face. Ros obeyed the order, laying on the very large and quite suntous bed, spreading her legs as Red, ever the dutiful , arranged herself between Ros´legs in such a way as to give Jon and Jory an amazing view on the sinful act.

Red licked, kissed, bite and sucked Ros cunt until the trained whore was moaning her name, impressed with such dexterity: “ Red...such a talent…yes, Red...oh...Red...yes…”

Jon and Jory looked at each other and silently agreed it was more than time to join in the party. “ Red, I will claim your ass now as a reward...I believe Ros´ mouth is asking for a cock, Jory…”  Jon announced as he made to the bed; he probed Red´s cunt and , as he had imagined, it was soaked; he smeared some of the natural slick around her forbidden hole. As he started to play with it, teasing Red by slapping her ass with his hard member, he saw that she had stopped fucking Ros with her tongue, a clear violation of their rules: “ Red, did I tell you to stop sucking our lovely Ros?”

“No, my Lord...please, be merciful.” She pleaded sweetly.

“I don't know Red...I was going to make sweet love to your ass, but now you leave me no choice but to fuck you rather violently.” Jon solemnly announced.

“Get her, Jon...she misbehaved...if she takes your cock like a good girl, I will join you and fuck her cunt.” Jory said feigning annoyance; he had already ejaculated on Ros´tits and was looking forward for another show; with luck, he would be ready to rejoin the party when Red had been disciplined well enough.

“Red, do as they say...my quim is asking for your mouth...I was very near, my dear.” Ros said as she reached for a piece of cloth to wipe some of Jory´s cum from her breast before it was too dry.

Red once again lowered her upper body to the level of Ros cunt; before she resumed, she apologised to all three of them: “ I am sorry...I will be a good girl now and will bring our friend Ros to her release.” and with that, she buried her face in Ros´curls and immersed herself in the whore´s juices.

Jon gave Red´s a final slap on her ass, possessively grabbed her hips for anchorage, he crossed the threshold of her anal cavity with the promised violence; while he fully expected some cries of pain, Red surprised him by continuing to suck Ros cunt.

“ So tight...Jory...do you see how well behaved our Red is?”

Jory was already half hard, happily drinking from the most exquisite Arbor Gold he had ever tasted it: “ Jon, I am very proud of her...she is taking you so well...if she continues this way, I will find my place somehow and fuck her quim while you take care of her asscunt.”

Lovely Ros was reaching completion, Red could feel it, when she finally played with the whore´s nub Ros started to wail, finally crumbling: “ Red...oh...fuck...Red...yess….oooooh.”

“I see that our Red kept her end of the bargain.” Jon smiled. “ Ros, please, bring Jory over and assist him, will you? “

“My pleasure, my Lord.” the whore said; she took Jory by his hand with great confidence and walked him to the bed; there, she placed him under Red and gestured for both the red haired and Jon to lower their bodies, as to allow both Red´s holes to be claimed at the same time. After that, she personally guided Jory´s cock into Red´s quim.

“Red, you are to fuck Jory, while Jon fucks your ass, do you understand? It might be difficult at first to coordinate both actions, but I know you have it in you. “ Ros said in a loving tone, planting a sweet kiss on Red´s lips. “ I will sit there and watch…”

It was just like Ros said: the former Lady Stark struggled in the first minutes, overwhelmed by both actions, but soon she managed to find a balance between simultaneously being fucked by a man and fucking another .

And only then, with a cock in her cunt and another in her ass, Jon Stark broke Red down.

She cried tears of ecstasy as she came from the stimulation of both her holes and screamed her late´s husband names: " Brandon!".

 

***

**4) The Dragon and the Wolf ( Jon x Daenerys)**

 

Jon Stark was about to return to the Wolfs Fort when the raven he was waiting from King's Landing arrived: Queen Daenerys had burnt Euron Greyjoy and most of the Iron Fleet and was now ready to announce their betrothal, as long as he was willing to wait until the end of the War against the White Walkers for them to be married.

Him and Ghost rode as fast as possible to the Red Keep, where the announcement was to be made and they,feasted. “ To the fulfillment of the Pact of Ice and Fire” Lord Eddard Stark, father of the groom, offered.

Queen Daenerys raised her goblet to join in the toast: “ To Ice and Fire!”

That night, his silver haired dream girl paid him a visit: “ We must wait for our first night, but this is not to mean we should not spend time together, don't you agree?”

Jon felt Daenerys had a secret plan, one that would provide them both with pleasure : “My Queen, what do you have in store for me?”

“Get yourself comfortable first...then lay down and leave it to me…” She said as her flimsy nightgown was dropped by her feet, revealing that piece of art that was her perfect and well proportioned body.

Jon undressed under her gaze, she savouring every piece of his lean muscles and the fur in his chest, her eyes finally finding the one place he was most proud of and him realizing she liked what she saw: “ I am afraid I will have to put his beautiful cock of yours in my mouth right now.”  Daenerys pushed Jon´s upper body to the bed, his legs touching the floor while she knelt before him. “ Relax and enjoy...if you feel any discomfort, tell me.”

One hand at the base of his cock, the other started to massage the area between his balls and asshole with a firm pressure while she stroked his length in a steady, but leisurely rhythm. As Jon was very responsive to her touch, Daenerys used her pointer finger to collect some of her own wetness and then, she grew bolder, placing said finger against Jon´s opening, applying just a little hint of pressure on the area.

Using her tongue, Daenerys drawn circles around his asshole and when she felt Jon was relaxed enough, her mouth finally engulfed his rather impressive cock as her finger penetrated his anus with loving tenderness.

He moaned; Daenerys continued to suck him, now two fingers deep down his secret entrance, going in and out of it, feeling his orgasm approaching as fast as her fingers fucked him and her mouth pumped his cock. His hands reached out for her head, a slight touch, communicating he was about to burst; in response to this show of respect, Daenerys prepared her throat to be filled with his seed and intensified her ministrations in his anus. “ Dany….aaaaah.”  he purred, her mouth now warm from the thick liquid of pleasure.

“This was...incredible!” Jon said. “ How can I make sure to reward you for this magnificent display of skill?”

Daenerys gave Jon a smug smile: “ I have some ideas.”

The ideas included many toys and one in special became their favorite in the days that followed their first encounter: a wooden carved cock both Jon and Daenerys would use in each other. “ I love to see you come when I fuck you, my love” She told Jon  as he spilled his seed in their sheets after she had made love to his ass for about half an hour; they also took to use a sort of ring to delay his ejaculation: it was partially torture, but also unlimited pleasure. Daenerys would free Jon from the thing and , only then, he was allowed to come.

“Dany...only you to make me yours this way.” Jon said breathlessly as she fell into his arms. “ When we marry, I hope we do continue with our explorations.”

Before drifting into sleep and waking up to fight wights and White Walkers, Daenerys kissed Jon and, in a playful tone, told him they would continue to do all this and “ more, much more.”

 

***

**5) Brandon Stark and his Bride of Ice ( Brandon Stark x Ros)**

 

Two years of the harshest Winters and thousands of casualties later, the War for the Dawn was finally won at the Trident.

Bran Stark- or rather, the Last Greenseer- sent ravens to all Northern holdfasts and The Wall: Retreat, save your women and children while there is time and use all the dragonglass available wisely.

They had less than a moonturn to evacuate most of The North according to the message.

House Stark took action. Queen Daenerys personally flew over many families that were unable to make the long track from The Gift and The New Gift to White Harbour. Jon tried to get as many of the people of Wintertown, but some of the faces from his youth were lost forever, including that lovely red haired whore who had made him so happy once.

As the castles fell one by one, Queen Daenerys would lead the survivors south. Islands such as Dragonstone, down in the south, were the places that offered the best chances of survival, and were receiving many of the refugees.

The Stormlands were incredibly supportive of the evacutaion. Lady Catelyn Baratheon had provided her Lord Husband with a beautiful baby girl born almost eight moon turns to the day they married. Careen Baratheon, she wrote to Jon, had Tully eyes and was dark of hair “ as her Lord Father” and Jon could almost feel Red´s wink at the remark: both Jory and Jon also had dark hair and the dates matched for all three men that shared Red's bed around that date in 299 A.C to have sired Careen.

As Lord Baratheon was among the first to fall for the White Walkers, his son, Lord Robert Baratheon, a boy of five and ten, ascended to Lordship. Unfortunately,the Lord of Storm's End was not the only casualty of the year 300 A.C: Jon´s brother, Robb, also fell while defending Winterfell.

Lady Sansa gave birth to Lady Lyarra Stark, the posthumous child of Robb, already at Riverrun. Jon and Daenerys were now tired of waiting and they also married at Winterfell before it was burnt with many wights inside, in a last ditch effort to evacuate the area and divert the White Walkers from their plans.

Daenerys gave birth to Lord Rodrik Stark in the first months of the year 301 A.C. Riverrun was filled with refugees from the Riverlands and during the wedding of Lady Sansa and Lord Edmure Tully, the betrothal between Rodrick and Lyarra was announced: both lines of House Stark would be reunited and The North would prosper once again, for Jon and Daenerys had flew to the Heart of Winter and destroyed the Source of Power of the White Walkers.

While they lost the power of raising the dead, there were many wights still roaming the lands and Ice Demons to kill.

But victory was close and Westeros was on the mend. After finally defeating the last Army of the Undead at the banks of the Trident, Lord Jon Stark attended the wedding of Lady Catelyn Baratheon to Lord Renly Baratheon. “Red” was heavy with child and nobody knew who was the father: Renly or Loras? Jon knew neither man cared. They were equally fascinated by Red and her many charms.

The young Lord Baratheon granted his uncle Cape Wrath. Catelyn, Renly and Loras were looking forward to make their new life by seaside.

Jon did not hide the sexual encounters with both his aunts from Daenerys; the Dragon Queen trusted her man and herself. She stayed behind at King's Landing with both her sons while Jon went to Storm's End. Before the ceremony, he managed to have some time alone with Red.

“You look splendid all clad in purple and crimson, my Lady.” Jon said with a playful smile. “ Lord Renly explained your new wardrobe was a collaboration of sorts?”

Red cupped her swollen belly as she smiled back at Jon:” That was how this accident happened: Renly and Loras approached me with amazing ideas for dresses and well...one thing led to another. “

“My Lady, there is something I would like to know…”

Lady Catelyn rolled her eyes and interrupted Jon: “ You ask yourself whether Careen is yours, Jory's or Stannis, is that what you wanted to know?”

Jon could not lie to her face: “ What is your opinion on the matter?”

“She was born quite small, but perfectly formed. I am _almost_ sure she is Stannis. They have a saying at House Baratheon: _the seed is strong_. Who knows? I surely don´t...“

Lady Catelyn seemed truly unfazed by the issue of the paternity of her youngest daughter. _This is not Catelyn, but Red taking over._ Jon admired Lady Catelyn Baratheon for her poise, class and dignity and was in awe of Red for her unrepentant pursuit of pleasure. That the woman before him was both was a constant source of wonder.

“I do miss him, you know? Lord Stark...my father raised me for Duty and here I am, providing an heir to another scion of House Baratheon- or mayhaps, the Knight of Flowers- , but my dear late husband, Lord Brandon Stark, he  educated me for pleasure. I will always be thankful and I still miss his touch.”

Jon almost pitied Lady Catelyn at the moment; he wanted to tell her about his final and last meeting with Lord Stark- that the man really loved her and that the name he had given her, Red, was the last thing to come out of his mouth- but the circumstances of Brandon Stark´s appearance were too painful.

 

***

It was not exactly how Brandon had pictured his death, but he could say he died fighting till the bitter and cold end. Benjen was busy with three wights while Brandon attempted to defeat a White Walker in single combat. When his brother finally stabbed the Demon with the Valyrian Steel dagger and the mosnter shattered in a million pieces, it was already too late: Brandon died and Benjen, unable to burn the body of his brother, left, praying that no white walker would pass by and raise Brandon before Benjen was to send  Night's Watch rangers to retrieve the body.

Well, more's the pity : a White Walker _did_ pass Brandon by and raised him from the dead the very next day.

Some fragments of memories were there, but Brandon Stark as he was, ceased to exist.

The life of a whight was a boring one: his mind- or what was left of- would be invaded with simple orders.  

  _Walk South. Fight the Crows. Walk East. Carry heavy metal chains. Walk South. Keep walking…_

Despite not being himself, there was still something of Brandon there; the former Lord of Winterfell ressented his low status as a thrall. _Me...Lord...now...Undead._ This was the measure of his cognitive skills: the feeling was there but Brandon could hardly articulate more than elementary thoughts and words.

And he could not dream since he did not need sleep. It was boring, terribly boring and not even all the fighting made much sense to Brandon. _Kill them by any means._ The simple mental command was given and Brandon would jump on the first person of warm blood he could smell with such a violence as he had never seen before and yet, he felt nothing against or for the people he was killing with his bare hands.

But some memories lasted and her name- _Red_ \-  was a constant. Just thinking about her would make Brandon _feel_ something. It was all in his head, he knew, but the small portion that had not been fried by the Ice Demons craved for sex.

The Army was ever growing until the day that stopped; the commands became sporadic and weaker. Some wights would barely defend themselves when spotted by warm blooded humans when the ones left without the leadership of a White Walker. Brandon more or less joined one of those groups, aimlessly walking towards South as it had been the last clear command they received.

Brandon´s vision had been impaired but he could see forms and colours, especially colours and he was always, by instinct, searching for red haired undead women to attempt coupling.

One day he got lucky: _Red...Red..._ Brandon said to her in their primitive form of communication.

To his joy, the woman seemed to know what he meant by it: _Red...yes...Red…_

They continued to walk south but far from the main group; when they came upon a good spot behind some bushes, undead Brandon and undead Ros kissed each other as passionately as wights could. It was cold, it was smelly, but it was _something_.

_More..._

Brandon knew his cock was no use. Without blood, nothing would make that thing work again, but he still had his fingers and mouth. Ros must have thought the same because she quickly maneuvered herself atop Brandon in such a way that enabled her to receive pleasure from his mouth while she offered the same courtesy to his dead cock.

Instead of exchange of warmth, they exchanged cold; it took a while to actually get going, but once they got used to the new sensation, both realized they were quite enjoying the act.

But all things must come to end, even to the undead; a strong and obviously warm blooded man who was strangely familiar to Brandon, discovered them. They must have known each other because before he ended their undead lives with dragonglass daggers, the young man said their names: “ Uncle Brandon...Ros!”

Death and release were found at the same time.

 

***

 

6) **The Wolf eats his apricot tart ( Jon x Walda)**

 

Queen Mother Daenerys Targaryen moved definitely to The North to join her Lord Husband in his Keep after her son, King Jaehaerys, finally married his cousin Princess Alysane,in the year 314 A.C.

Their only son, Rodrick had turned two and ten. Despite both his parents being young and healthy, destiny dictated that Rodrick remained as a single child. Daenerys had been travelling from the Red Keep to the Wolfs Fort and Winterfell for most of their marriage and both had decided they still had enough time to have more children once she was relieved of her position as Queen Mother.

But it was not to be. Daenerys died in the arms of her husband less than a year after, leaving Jon, age two and thirty, a widow.

Lady Sansa Tully had always joined the Queen Mother on her travels to The North for many reasons: flying was fast and safe; Daenerys could only spend two moon turns at the time there since she was ruling the Seven Kingdoms in the name of her son and this also suited Sansa, who had many responsibilities at Riverrun, where she was raising her children with Edmure and Lyarra, and finally, the time spent in the North meant that Lyarra and Rodrick were growing up together. When time came for them to marry, which would be when she turned six and ten and him, five and ten, they would be comfortable with each other.

Lady Lyarra, however, proved to be the granddaughter of Lady Catelyn “Red” Baratheon, because on the last visit to Winterfell, Lord Jon Stark found she abed with Rodrick, so it was that both married in haste in the year 316 A.C; Lyarra was five and ten and Rodrick, four and ten.

Lord Jon decided it was time to find himself another wife; Wolfs Fort was without heirs and he was still young and virile. He had spent the last two years in deep mourning, but now he felt some of his wolf's blood boiling inside.

When news came that Lady Walda Blackrivers was available, Jon packed his things and went south.

Walda was just one year younger than Jon; She had given her late husband two daughters and three sons, the youngest being a boy of eight.

Jon had sent word that he was coming to visit, but never mentioned his intentions. Mayhaps Walda had not forgiven him for the way he had treated before and would answer  with a big “no” to his letter if he breached the subject in written form. _I know that, if she sees me, the apricot tart will not be able to resist me._

Lady Walda received Jon as an old friend, with a warm and sincere hug: they had exchanged the usual complimentary ravens through the years yes, but it was far from a friendship.

Jon however, was prepared to make his intentions known from the start: “ My Lady, it has been some years and I am here on my own volition to make true that an old and forgotten betrothal agreement between two extinct houses come to pass. If you would have me, of course.”

Lady Walda seemed confused; Jon did not know if she had truly forgotten or simply had not understood the not so veiled reference to her betrothal to Lord Roose Bolton, so Jon started to lay out his proposal: “ Master Daemon Blackrivers is about to marry a Smallwood girl if I am not mistaken and while your House is a noble one, it is new and not rich. If you accept my proposal of marriage and give me heirs, my Lady, I will take your two youngest as my squires and train them as Knights or pay for their education at the Citadel, if they chose to. I will procure northern husbands to your daughters and pay their dowries, all to have the honour of your hand.”

Jon made it appear that Walda had been his first choice. _It is for the best...she does not need to know about Lady Allyria._ His aunt on the Dayne side was not even four years older than Jon and still of bearing age; she had raised her son by herself and when the invitation to Ulrick´s wedding to a daughter of House Penrose arrived last year at Wolfs Fort, Jon made his move and sent Lady Allyria a formal proposal of marriage, only to be informed that she would quietly be marrying her old flame, Ser Gerold Dayne, as she was already carrying his child.

Lady Walda answered Jon´s proposal with a tender kiss.

Less than a moonturn after, they were married in the Godswood of the Wolfsfort; now that seasons were aligned, The North became self sufficient and the Stark Lands were as fertile as its Lady : in the next six years, Walda gave Jon two sons and a daughter.

The last pregnancy was difficult; Walda stayed in bed for most of the time, but despite it all she always welcomed her husband´s advances.

“Spread your legs, Walda. “ Jon said sternly; Walda had been recently waxed and her cunt was hairless. Jon preferred this way and his dear wife never asked for explanations: she simply obeyed him and enjoyed all the fun they had together.

They had recently received a shipment of sweet grapes of the Arbor and Jon brought his Lady wife a bowl.The grapes were huge; he plucked one and inserted the fruit inside of Waldar´s cunt. Jon was happy to see the grape disappearing inside of her. With a smile, he buried his face between her legs and she, understanding the slight tap on her huge belly, used her inner muscles to release the grape inside Jon´s mouth.

“Delicious, my Lady...simply delicious.” Through the years Jon had been inserting many food items inside Walda´s cunt. The best experience, they both agreed, was with a exotic fruit from the Summer Islands called banana. Jon fucked Walda with the penis shaped fruit and after she found her release, he peeled the banana and ate it.

 

***

**7 ) Bonus: Viserys and his two baby mothers. ( Viserys x Pregnant Daemon Sand x Pregnant Cersei Lannister)**

 

Prince Viserys was curious: Ser Daemon Sand had finally contacted him after disappearing from his and Arianne´s lives after their last encounter in Dorne. _Mayhaps it has something to do with the Red Woman...Arianne is quite enamoured with her I hear._

Daemon had never been prone to jealousy fits, however it seems that even him had his limits and that Arianne had finally crossed his boundaries.

Until then, Daemon had always been closer to Arianne and Viserys actually did not mind, but the last time the three of them shared the bed together, the dornish bastard had been...different. Very cuddly and surprisingly sweet, offering himself time and again for Viserys pleasure, seeking his cock while ignoring Arianne´s overtures: “ I need you inside…” Daemon would said so needy, so desperately that Viserys had no other choice than to see to his lover´s needs.

The next day, Daemon sought Viserys by himself. Arianne was out somewhere with her cousins. “ I convinced her to go...I really needed some time alone with you, Vis...I have no idea what is happening to me but I feel like I am empty inside...only your cock to fill me!”

Viserys was not a cruel man; Daemon wanted his cock and he would not deny his friend the honour. “ Come inside, Daemon.” the Silver haired Prince whispered and spent the rest of that day giving Daemon his seed, so much really that, by the time he was completely exhausted, there was cum pouring out from Daemon´s pinky swollen asscunt.

The Prince had informed Cersei that Daemon had finally appeared and wanted to speak in private; the lioness was in the first months of her pregnancy and Viserys was to request the High Septon his annulment from Arianne a moonturn before the agreed time. “Prince Doran was understanding and Arianne´s presence is not needed; it is actually better if she does not appear, as the Red Woman still shares her bed.”

Cersei was counting the hours for the annulment and worried about Ser Daemon´s sudden appearance: “ Mayhaps it is Arianne that sent him to convince you not to go through with your request…”

“Nonsense!” Viserys said as he stood up; he planted a kiss on Cersei´s neck and announced he was off. “ I will return shortly and will tell you what Daemon wanted from me.”

Viserys was surprised to see the dornish Knight; he had imagined that Daemon would be a mess, but he looked rather healthy, glowing with a strange light really, and was dressed in a rather peculiar fashion, with robes that reminded Viserys of Lord Varys. “ Daemon, my friend...tell me what ails you?”

Quite dramatically, Daemon opened the robes and showed Viserys exactly the reason of his disappearance: his belly was round and swollen as if he was... “ pregnant...I am pregnant, Viserys...not even four moon turns and I am already showing…”

Viserys knew there was a special breed of men able to become pregnant. The Dothraki were known to pay ridiculously large amounts of gold for the honour of having a Male Breeder as wife. In the Seven Kingdoms, however, such men would be delivered to the Faith. They were called “The Stranger´s bride” and their children were usually adopted by Silent Sisters and raised to join the Faith in the future, to rectify the sin of their conception.

Viserys was overcome with feelings of protection; without thinking, he placed his hand on Daemon´s belly, and pressed his lips against his lover's: “Everything will be fine. You stay hidden in my chambers; I will speak with Cersei. Tomorrow I will annul my marriage to Arianne and will wed Cersei in a fortnight. She is also pregnant...mayhaps a moonturn behind you. She will understand. I will send you to Dragonstone where nobody will dare suggest taking this child away from us.”

 

***

Cersei threw a fit. “What do you mean Daemon is with child? Why would I adopt this baby and pass as our daughter´s twin?”

“It is the only way, Cersei. Look through this side: Daemon is doing us a favour. You dislike being pregnant and complains about the pain you will endure. Daemon is saving you a lot of trouble. I do not ask for you to love this child as much as you will love ours; just to treat the baby with kindness and allow them both to be raised as siblings.”

This seemed to soften Cersei a bit ; she said something about not being able to “ hate” anything that came out of Viserys and agreed Daemon being a breeder had its benefits.

But what really made Cersei change her opinion though was Viserys triple promise: that he would always provide their children with better opportunities, while not forgetting the one he would have with Daemon; that Daemon would be taking moontea from now on and , finally, that the knight would be available for Cersei as much as he was for Arianne before.

 

***

Cersei had to admit everything fell into place with Daemon´s arrival: Viserys was quick to send Aegon and his followers to prison and to sentence them either to death or exile because he wished to cover Daemon´s pregnancy and had no time to solve the situation in a more diplomatic fashion.

Unfortunely, the High Sparrow managed to escape and took Stoney Sept as his dominion, but at least Arianne announced she was to travel to Norvos and spend some time with her mother, ceasing from being a problem altogether. She had done so because Arianne took pity on Daemon, whom she wished well,.

When Cersei was seven moon turns into her pregnancy, she sailed to Dragonstone and joined Daemon; Viserys would divide his time between King's Landing and his Ancestral home and was present to both births.

Cersei and Viserys held Daemon´s hands as he pushed a healthy, silver haired baby boy with dimples through his asscunt. His small breasts were immediatly filled with milk and Prince Daeron fell asleep after the second feeding.

Daemon was so proud and comfortable being a mother that he made Cersei and Viserys an offer: “ My beard is not growing back and my voice is softer...I could start wearing dresses and be a wet nurse for little Alysane. It is the least I can do , seeing that Cersei is giving my son a future.”

Three moon turns from that day, Princess Cersei returned from Dragonstone and presented her twins to the Court: Princess Alysanne Targaryen was betrothed to her cousin, King Jaehaerys and Prince Daeron grew up to become quite the fearsome warrior. When Lord Daemon Blackfyre died leaving behind a single daughter, Prince Daeron married Lady Serra Blackfyre and became a Lord in his own right.

After Prince Viserys ultimate death in the year 301 A.C during the last retreat of Winterfell, many of the Court started to whisper about the “ strangely close” relationship between Princess Cersei and the wet nurse of her children, a commoner named Daena.

The rumours were not enough to separate the dear friends; they spent the next years travelling extensively, visiting their relations in The Vale, Dorne, Cronwlands and even, the Westerlands. Princess Cersei would insist for Daena to be provided with adjoining rooms and there were some who implied they actually shared the same bed.

They never paid much attention to gossip; in the end, it was Daena who held Cersei´s hands as she died in the year 323 A.C.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the alternate universe of an alternate universe.
> 
> Brandon and Catelyn found common ground and she has an influence over him, which makes him accept Sansa x Robb union.  
> Since Jon is Lord of the Wolf´s Fort, he has to deal with Walder Frey indirectly.  
> Euron does not get to fish Daenerys but rather demands her hand after taking Rhaegal because Daenerys is not at the Red Keep by the time he flies over since Viserys already dismantled great part of Aegon´s supporters.  
> This makes the rebellion at Stony Sept a much less dangerous insurrection as the High Sparrow does not get a hold of Viserys.  
> Viserys does the smart thing; he pushes for the annulment to be passed before the agreed time and takes action against Aegon because Daemon is pregnant and he does not wish the High Sparrow to get wind of this.
> 
> and YES, I wanted to give Catelyn Stark a good time since I always torture her in my fics! So, that is why she might be a little OOC.


End file.
